


Roller coaster (of emotions)

by jenminnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Amusement Park, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, adrenaline junkie!jeno, fearful!jaemin, jaemin lost a bet, jenjaem - Freeform, markhyuck, nomin, so pls bear w me, this is my first oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenminnie/pseuds/jenminnie
Summary: What Jaemin doesn't remember is the moment he grabbed the man's hand and squeezed it miserably tight, asking for comfort and feeling of security after who knows how many rounds of the ride.And Jeno didn’t  quite mind it.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Roller coaster (of emotions)

Jaemin despises Mark’s talent in swallowing all the water from the bottle in just three seconds.How on Earth was he supposed to know that someone (especially Mark Lee) was able to do such a thing without choking or passing out right after?

Haechan,always the one challenging everyone and in a mood for something unusual,was of course the one who had gotten an idea to bet on Mark’s life with Jaemin.

It was just another normal hanging out night for the three of them at their favorite diner; talking and joking around as usual until the line was crossed with the amount of beer they've consumed.

Somehow,the three best friends walked over to the convenience store (safely), to buy water and sober up their minds as well as cleanse their livers at least a little bit so they could continue on with their night, until a small bulb lit up Haechan’s genius mind.

"Let's bet"

It seemed like suggestion snapped Jaemin’s absent brain for a moment,he couldn't deny that he loved some challenges as well, "On what?"

"Hm..."

Haechan hummed,looking at Mark who was looking right back immediately,eyes widened but at the same time intrigued,probably hinting that he will be the object of a bet in this one.

"How about- we bet on Mark’s swallowing skills",Haechan said finally and the younger blushes at the unexpected idea.Should he be flattered?Or really scared because...well it's Haechan?

"W-Wow,wait what?",Mark stuttered.

Though Jaemin agreed quickly, "Alright,what's the bet about precisely?"

"Jaemin don't-",Mark tried.

"Let me just tell you that Mark can swallow the whole bottle of water in three seconds",Haechan said,smirking and Jaemin had a million questions.

And one of them was how the hell does Haechan know that Mark is talented at swallowing?Anything?Especially a whole damn bottle of water?But he decided to not ask much and focused on the bet,thinking it's quite impossible for the small friend to do that.

"No way",Jaemin snorted and sipped on his own bottle,getting uninterested at the bet since he was convinced he would win so easily, "Next"

"So you don't believe me?That's perfect then",Haechan clapped enthusiastically and got closer to Jaemin’s face,competitively, "I say he can.Let's bet"

"Is seriously no one going to ask me what I think about this?",Mark almost whispered,the two other men not really paying attention in the first place.

Jaemin rolled his eyes, "If you win this pointless bet,which I doubt you will,I will go on the biggest fucking roller coaster in the Lotte World"

Haechan gasped, "You would really do it?Don't you despise amusement parks?Swear on god you will do it!"

Jaemin rolled his eyes, "I swear on god.But as I said",Jaemin cleared his throat, "If you win,which you won't"

Haechan laughed,leaning back on the cold wall behind him in amusement.His best friend not only despised amusement parks but adrenaline in general.Every single thing that causes people to feel adrenaline or is fast enough to make their organs stick to their back was Jaemin’s biggest fear,that's why Haechan got really impressed by the offer.

"Alright,if I win you will have to go there and if I lose I will do whatever you want.Doesn't matter how embarrassing or scary it might me",Haechan drunk-smirked and Jaemin got concerned by his friend's sudden strong confidence.What the hell are they doing anyway?

Jaemin flushed in annoyance and walked over to shove a full bottle to Mark’s hands, "I swear to god,if your slutty mouth suck all this up in three seconds-"

Haechan showed thumbs up and Mark immediately got nervous for two reasons:

1)If he succeeds Jaemin will have to witness his biggest fear against his will and try not to die

2)If he fails Haechan won't be impressed which was suddenly a bigger problem for Mark for some reason

So the man accepted the bet himself (because after all,did he really have a choice?) and on the right sign started absorbing all the water from the bottle like he was a freaking sponge of some kind,and guess what?He freaking made it.

Maybe he did almost choke and couldn't breathe for a few seconds but he certainly survived and did it IN 3 SECONDS,and because of that Jaemin is where he is today,getting into the biggest rollercoaster in the Lotte World that he hates with all his guts.

He tried to postpone going there,to avoid it somehow and pretend that he's sick or is busy at uni; and it worked for just a few weeks but he couldn't hide forever.There was no way he could escape now,not when Haechan and Mark tricked him into coming finally.

"Stupid bet.Why does the shit like this always happen to me?! Haechan knew damn well he would win,that bastard",he mumbles hopelessly under his breath while making himself 'comfortable' on his seat,trying everything he can to secure himself perfectly.

He thinks he will never be able to understand how people can love to be scared for their lives, or feel like their souls will leave their body the moment this enormous thing starts rushing down the very abrupt railroad with an almost unbearable speed (and hopefully still stay on the rails firmly).

"You go,Nana!",Haechan cheers while Mark stands by his side,scared for his best friend more than he though he would be, "You can do it just try not to puke on the innocent people!"

"Fuck you!",Jaemin sends his best friend a fake grin and turns back using his last free minutes left to grab the lap bar tightly and close his eyes,gathering his nonexistent courage and energy to go through this...without as said,puking on everyone.

"It's okay it will be over in a few minutes and I will go home and never go back here again unless i'm going to watch Haechan suffer here inste-"

"Sorry,is this seat taken by someone?"

Jaemin’s monologue gets interrupted but he can't let himself be mad once he spots the pretty man staring right down at him,pointing at the empty seat next to Jaemin.

"No,no.You can sit",Jaemin says and pushes up the lap bar,welcoming the stranger next to him.It seems like a lot of people chose this ride so the waiting line was huge.People taking their seats and employees checking on everyone took quite some time,but Jongdae didn't mind.

"I heard you talking with someone so I thought you weren’t alone",the man chuckles in a way that his,apparently very raspy,voice rings into Jaemin’s ears pleasingly.

"I was just talking with myself",Jaemin laughs nervously and taps over the lap bar with his slim fingers.

Great.Now not only that he's going to do something he hates the most but also has to embarrass himself next to this fine man with his loud screaming and probably crying.

The waiting part is of course unbearable for Jaemin and he feels his fear only rising the more he's sitting pressed in place and waiting for everyone to finally seat themselves down.

However,the guy beside him seems to notice Jaemin’s fidgety behavior so he turns to him and offers a hand, "My name is Jeno"

"Same", Jaemin answers hoping that Jeno didn't pay attention to his sweaty and shaky palm.

"What?You're also Jeno?",the man laughs wholeheartedly and in a way that his cute eyes disappear and Jaemin gets an urge to just jump out of the roller coaster already,dying of embarrassment and fear at the same time.

"Jaemin,i’m Jaemin...That's what I wanted to say",Jaemin laughs but it sounds like a subtle cry for help, "My name is Jaemin"

"Nice to meet you...Jaemin”,the guy laughs, “I see that you're pretty nervous?Are you alright?",Jeno stares at the latter with his pretty eyes.

"I am nervous haha",Jaemin scratches his nape nervously avoiding the eye contact, "The waiting is killing me"

Jeno nods, "Yeah well...This is the biggest roller coaster here",he chuckles again and Jaemin can't wrap his head around how unlucky he is right now, "People have to make sure they're perfectly secured,but the ride will start in a few minutes hopefully,don't worry"

That's exactly why Jaemin is worrying but he decides to stay silent because Jeno seems really unbothered that he's on a roller coaster comparing to Jaemin.He doesn't want to ruin the mood for the innocent stranger.Very handsome stranger as Jaemin noticed.

"Yay",he cheers with a half dead voice, facial expression not actually going with the supposed excitement and Jeno doesn't buy Jaemin’s actions.

"Jaemin are you sure you're alright?You don't look good and you're constantly wiggling in your seat...Or is it excitement?",Jeno teases but also scolds(?) Jaemin at the same time - almost like asking 'Why the fuck are you doing this to yourself if you're so frightened?'.

Jaemin finally looks the man in his eyes and slightly pouts, "I'm not okay.I want to get out of here"

Jeno widens his eyes, "What are you still doing here then?! Get out before the ride starts,come on"

Jaemin laughs,miserably,how he wanted that to be so easy, "Well you see I cannot do that"

Jaemin could just imagine what Jeno is thinking right now after Jaemin not only confused him with his actions, but also with this thing about not being able to get off the roller coaster even if he's scared to death.

Jeno furrows his eyebrows, _very perfect eyebrows,Jaemin notices as he looks longer at the latter, "What?Why the hell not?"

"I swore on God"

"You swore on God?"

A nod.

"Why did you swear on God for this thing?!"

Jaemin laughs,powerless yet again, "Well you see- I was drunk and I lost a bet and now I have to be here",Jaemin says and the stranger clearly gets even more intrigued.

"You are a really,really,interesting person you know that?",Jeno says not sure if he should make it a compliment but he was really kind of amused by this cat-lips boy.

A cute scared blonde, with a subtle makeup that makes his shiny eyes stand out and lips look plumper.And Jeno doesn't know if this is fate or if someone is pulling a hidden camera on him, but he's not complaining because his night just got more fun.

Jaemin stutters (at hopefully a compliment), "T-Thank you? I'm also a very dumb and naive person, but we'll get there"

Cute stranger laughs at that which makes Jaemin truly smile (finally) as well and Jeno has the chance to see sparkles in the latter’s eyes.One more point for the cuteness.

"You didn't fasten your belt",Jeno giggles and Jaemin gets embarrassed again,looking down not knowing where the hell the belt is in all his agony.

And then like in a romantic 'too-good-to-be-true' American movie,Jeno leans to Jaemin’s side and fastens the belt for him where he blushes...and everything.

"Thanks"

But he snaps out of it soon,realizing that he does not have much time to think about love at first sight while he's sitting in a huge monster that will drive him up and down for 149mph in just a few minutes.

"It's starting",Jeno says that with an unexpected glow in his eyes and Jaemin gets mad.How can someone so softly-looking love this kind of a thing so much?And be EXCITED about it?For Jaemin it couldn't sink in.

People are secured in their seats,the roller coaster is full,the belts are fastened and they are all ready to go.Jaemin didn't have time to ask Jeno any questions because he was quickly left speechless by the sounds and movements of the huge vehicle.He can't believe he's actually doing this.

𝑂ℎ ℎ𝑒𝑙𝑙 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑤𝑒 𝑔𝑜.

The enormous dragon-shaped roller coaster went up the rails slowly and at that point, Jaemin just wanted for it to reach the end of the high rail so he could pass out and sleep through the ride.

𝐼 ℎ𝑜𝑝𝑒 𝐻𝑎𝑒𝑐ℎ𝑎𝑛 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤𝑠 𝐼 ℎ𝑎𝑡𝑒 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑚𝑦 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑡 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑀𝑎𝑟𝑘 𝑢𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑠 ℎ𝑜𝑤 𝑓𝑢𝑐𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑔𝑟𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑓𝑢𝑙 𝐼 𝑎𝑚 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝐼 𝑤𝑜𝑛'𝑡 𝑠𝑒𝑒 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑠𝑢𝑏𝑚𝑖𝑠𝑠𝑖𝑣𝑒 𝑎𝑠𝑠 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛 𝑖𝑓 𝐼 𝑑𝑜𝑛'𝑡 𝑠𝑢𝑟𝑣𝑖𝑣𝑒.𝐺𝑜𝑑,𝑝𝑎𝑠𝑠 𝑖𝑡 𝑜𝑛.

He felt his body shake and heart beating against his ribcage insanely fast (that he got scared for a moment) but soon all his thoughts vanished from his brain the moment a colorful dragon sped up and stormed down the abrupt side of the rail.

Jaemin felt his stomach painfully tickle and turn while screaming his lungs out and holding onto the lap bar like (because) his life depended on it.

Tears started creeping in the corners of his eyes and he is pretty sure he heard Jeno screaming in joy eventually. But what he doesn't remember is the moment he grabbed the man's hand and squeezed it miserably tight, asking for comfort and feeling of security after who knows how many rounds of the ride.

Just when the big dragon started moving up another very high rail, Jaemin looked down at his fingers intertwined with Jeno’s.

𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 ℎ𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑑𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑔? ,Jaemin thinks to himself and quickly let's go of the guy's hand,since he probably felt weird or uncomfortable.

Jeno himself isn't a person that likes skin ship nor to be touchy with his friends and especially not with a stranger, but he somehow doesn't mind holding Jaemin’s small cold palm in his.He already feels bad enough for the guy but after seeing his red face,teary eyes and messy hair; Jeno’s empathy couldn't go away especially then.

As the dragon continued going up the higher rail so he could again rush down for the last time before the ride ends,Jeno reaches out for Jaemin’s hand and squeezes it while sending a small reassuring smile to the latter; like saying that he is fine and still quite alive.

Jaemin looks at the man beside him,breathless and worn out from all the speed and stress,not being able to return the smile but mentally thanking Jeno for being so comforting and supportive.

So while holding Jeno’s hand he greets another abrupt speeding up and literal ups and downs as well as upside-downs before the dragon's speed decreases and the torture stops.

It takes a few moments for Jaemin to come back to his senses,realizing that he got out of the big fast monster and is finally standing on the ground with his wobbly legs.The ride wasn't even that bad after all,he is still absolutely alive.

"See?You survived",Jeno smiles and brings his fists up,cheering for the scared guy.

"Jaemin! Jaemin,you did it!",Haechan says and runs to his friend while pulling Mark with him.

Jaemin feels his blood boil,not moving his eyes away from Jeno’s confused ones before he turned to face his best friends, "Sadly.Now I have to watch your faces for the rest of my life"

Haechan snorts, "We love you too,Nana", brunette then notices Jeno and stretches out a hand, "Hello,I'm Haechan.Jaemin’s bestie,lifelong friend,parter in crime and...right now probably the person he hates the most but we'll be fine soon"

"And I'm Mark...Same position as Haechan",he laughs and scratches his nape nervously.

Jaemin glares at them, "He doesn't care",he says and turns back to Jeno, "Sorry that you had to witness my stupid behavior and...thank you for making me feel better up there"

Jeno chuckles and shakes his head, "Don't worry about it,I understand",he says and it looks like he's hesitant about something, "I'm Jeno by the way",he spares a bit of attention to Jaemin’s friends.

Haechan seems to already like him, "Nice to meet you.Jaemin you never mentioned Jeno to us?"

"It's because I just met him",Jaemin points, "Up there.And he was more comforting than you two"

"Oh come on,we were at the same ride do you think we would let you go alone?",Mark speaks up but decides to stay silent after the glare that Jaemin sent him.

"Were you next to me?! No. So screw you"

"Okay,but you got over your biggest fear! Isn't that great?",Haechan wiggles his eyebrows and Jaemin just hates how he the older wins every bet without wasting a drip of sweat.

"Yeah great.Can we go home now?",Jaemin suggests feeling uncomfortable that he's boring Jeno to death and wasting his time with his friends.

"Sure party pooper"

But just when the three guys were about to leave so quickly Jeno stops Jaemin for a second,the latter noticing the same hesitation from a few minutes ago and he glares at Jeno questionably.

"We'll wait for you in the car,Nana",Haechan blinks and walks away all giggly,clinging to flushed face Mark’s arm.

"Would you like to go and grab a shake or something?I know we just met but you seem really cool and fun to be around,so I figured it would be great to meet you more",Jeno says, "And I understand if you're ti-"

"Yes",Jaemin cuts him and tries to suppress his wide smile.

"Yes what?"

Jaemin laughs, "Shake sounds great right now.It would be nice after all this adrenaline overdose"

Jeno chuckles himself, "Let's go then".

—

𝙩𝙤: 𝙃𝙮𝙪𝙘𝙠ㅇㅅㅇ at 20:21pm  
Go without me,, gonna get some shakes w/ JN. ttyl

𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢: 𝙃𝙮𝙪𝙘𝙠ㅇㅅㅇ at 20:22pm  
(ง'̀-'́)ง can't believe you're getting d before me. have fun tho love you

𝙩𝙤: 𝙃𝙮𝙪𝙘𝙠ㅇㅅㅇ at 20:22pm  
Stop thinking that every guy i talk to will sleep w meಠ_ಠ even tho i am aware i’m THAT irresistible

𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢: 𝙃𝙮𝙪𝙘𝙠ㅇㅅㅇ at 20:23pm

This one is cute tho?(◕‿◕✿)

𝙩𝙤: 𝙃𝙮𝙪𝙘𝙠ㅇㅅㅇ at 20:24pm  
he’s not your type(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢: 𝙃𝙮𝙪𝙘𝙠ㅇㅅㅇ at 20:25pm  
Possessive aren't we?(´ｰ｀) don't worry Jaem he's yours for sure!

𝙩𝙤: 𝙃𝙮𝙪𝙘𝙠ㅇㅅㅇ at 20:25pm  
I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT OH MY GOD JUST BYE i have to go

𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢: 𝙃𝙮𝙪𝙘𝙠ㅇㅅㅇ at 20:26pm  
Have fun (づ￣ ³￣)づ

—

As they got to the cute little diner in the middle of the amusement park,they both ordered their favorite milkshakes (vanilla and mint chocolate) while exchanging basic information about themselves or talking about literally anything they could think of.

Jaemin noticed that talking with Jeno was like paddling through a calm river so he relaxed,knowing that they will always have a topic to talk about and that Jaemin will have low chances to feel embarrassed or weird because of the uncomfortable silence.

Another thing that Jaemin could only notice once they stood on the calm ground was how insanely physically attractive Jeno actually is.Dark hair,a few earrings and a leather jacket was something that would usually make Jaemin drool, if he saw a man looking like that.

Despite being two years older and already at the end of college,Jeno looks quite younger and Jaemin has another reason to be mad at the older guy.Not that Jaemin was any less attractive himself though,as Jeno noticed.

The conversation was going perfectly fine and Jaemin found himself smiling or laughing with his whole chest very often.He knew that clicking with people after you just meet them was a real (rare) thing, but he had never experienced that himself.Until now?

And he also couldn't deny that he had plenty of questions for Jeno.

"I want to ask you something but I don't know how to make it sound not weird",Jaemin starts shyly.

"Ask me whatever,I'm sure it's not that bad",older gummy smiles.

Jaemin looks around and then finally at the man in front of him, "Why are you alone in an amusement park?And more precisely on a freaking roller coaster?By yourself?",Jaemin asks and pulls his empty glass of milkshake away, "I mean,you can do whatever you want but,why alone?"

Jeno chuckles, "Aaah,I expected that question", he says and Jaemin arches his perfect brow at the puppy eyed man.

"I actually came with a few of my friends a few hours ago,but they don't hang around the extreme rides like me",Jeno explains and shrugs, "I'm an adrenaline junkie and they're not"

Jaemin knew he was going to hear this from the latter eventually,but in spite of that he feels chills taking over his body anyway.

If he couldn't understand one thing in this world,it would be adrenaline junkies.He just couldn't understand people who seek out and crave thrilling adventures or activities to get an adrenaline rush,because he's the total contrary to that.

"We were hanging out here for hours and in the end I wanted to go on the dragon but they hate it,so I stayed to enjoy by myself",Jeno laughs.

Jaemin nods,his catlike lips making a cute 'o' shape, "I understand...",he leans his elbows on the table, "I like how you and me are total polar opposites,but again we are really similar in a way"

Jeno grins, "Cool,right?"

"Creepy",Jaemin whispers and gets smacked on the shoulder playfully by the other.

˚＊•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*＊˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

The two men sure were total polar opposites,but did that stop them from going to many more amusement park dates and getting countless amounts of milkshakes after?Of course not.

Jaemin - a gentle,pretty and fearful art student,while on the other side there was Jeno - an adrenaline junkie,handsome biker and an economics major.

Every relation between two people,whether it's a relationship or a friendship,has to have some contrasts in interests to make things more fun and interesting; so in Jaemin’s and Jeno’s situation that was exactly what made their friendship grow by time.

Jaemin would show Jeno how to express (vent) his emotions on a clear canvas and the older would take him on a ride on his motorbike from time to time.

But what they did more often was going on all kinds of roller coasters together (Jaemin’s request) and after that on colorful and relaxing ferris wheels because Jeno thought the cute art student deserved it after suffering through so much adrenaline.

Months have passed and amusement parks became their source of entertainment as well as hang-out-spots.Their friends got to know each other as well,meaning that they would even go out sometimes as a big group,but Jaemin and Jeno would always find their way to sneak out and be alone.

A slightly expected scenario was for them to catch feelings because of the chemistry that they have,but a more expected scenario was that they would be oblivious about it for quite some time.

So as said they both weren't fully aware of their emotions for a long time,denying every romantic movement or sexual tension which was even noticed by their friends multiple times.They knew to always joke around like they were a real couple,but they never did anything more than unintentional (intentional) flirting.Or they didn't dare to do something more.

But on one special night,almost a year after they first saw each other,Jaemin decided to try and completely cure his fear of roller coasters by going with Jeno to the biggest one,for the second time.The colorful dragon in which they first had met was waiting for them patiently on the rail and art student felt the good old fear getting the best of him.

"Jaemin are you sure you're alright?Or is it just excitement?",Jeno laughs,repeating almost the same words from a year ago when Jaemin was going through the same thing.

Jaemin laughs and smacks Jeno’s arm, "You cheesy man.You always know what to say,don't you?"

Jeno laughs and leans against his seat, "Just wanted to be romantic",he sighs,not looking away from the latter.

But Jaemin,not diverting his gaze from Jeno’s sparkly eyes either,unfastens his seatbelt, "I forgot to fasten my seatbelt",he says that way too confidently and Jeno is close to bursting into a laugh but decides to not do that to Jaemin.

So he leans to younger's side with a subtle smirk and fastens the belt for him.

"Thanks",Jaemin’s confident face blushes anyway,but then remembers that's he's once again at the big old dragon that he promised himself he will never visit again.

Jeno takes Jaemin’s small palm in his again like the good old times and gives him a comforting squeeze once the dragon started moving and going up the rail.

Except this time,he makes sure to also lean to Jaemin’s side,carefully cup a soft cheek like it was going to break and kiss the younger on the lips gently,confessing his long suppressed emotions in hopes of relaxing the younger all at once.

Jaemin,shocked but also the happiest that Jeno broke the ice and made the first move,feels all his blood rush to his cheeks making him feel incredibly hot and embarrassed.Never would he imagine that this perfect scenario would happen 20m from the ground.

However,he kisses Jeno back equally as soft and sends him a wide smile, "This fucking helped"

Jeno laughs throwing his head back, "I tried my best"

Jaemin pouts and pecks older's cheek, "Thank you baby"

Jeno widens his eyes in surprise at the pet name, "Woah,that sounds nice.Say it again"

And just when Jaemin was about to do so he got cut off by the huge vehicle pulling them down the same abrupt rail as the last time.

Words weren't necessary anyway.Their fingers tightly intertwined and loving gazes locked were just enough.

(And many more amusement park dates that made them fall more for each other later on as well.)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first nomin oneshot ... that says a lot hhh  
> thank u so much for reading! it means the world.  
> feel free to leave comments if u want, i would love to read some feedback from y’all.  
> ♡


End file.
